


Amandie Winter 2019 Collection

by JustFansHP



Category: Almost Family - Fandom
Genre: Almost family, Amandie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Welcome to a collection of winter/christmas OS about Amandie from Almost Family on Fox
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I decided to challenge myself at the beginning of December to write 12 small OS to post from the 12th to the 24th to celebrate the end of 2019 with my current fav ship. It's rated E for the last OS so stay with me if you want some smut ;)
> 
> Here's the first one. It's based on the Thanksgiving episode from Lorenzo's point of you
> 
> Enjoy!

The atmosphere at Amanda's was heavy. Lorenzo had understood that his mother was sad that's why he had been texting Edie in hopes to find out why his mother felt that way.  
He was smart enough to have guessed that Edie and Amanda were probably more than just friends and it was possible that something had happen and he wanted to figure out what.  
However, as they were having Thanksgiving dinner just the two of them, Lorenzo didn't know what else to do. Edie didn't reply to any of his texts. His mother wasn't really chatty and he could see the sadness in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. He even tried one last time to text Edie while his mother went to the washroom. 

"Mom's barely talking. Please do something 😭"

Later, as she served him a nice slice of pie, she noticed that there were no more water on the table so she got up to get some but a knock on the door interrupted her.  
Lorenzo decided to pretend not to notice but he was actually actively listening, a smile on his face as he recognized Edie's voice right at her "hey" which was barely audible from where he was.

"I hope it's ok that I'm here" he heard Edie continue. He smiled because of course it was.  
"What if I say it isn't?" Oh his mother was sassy but he knew that she was just trying not to get hurt.  
"I thought I made the right decision but it feels right to be here. And I understand if you want to turn me away, I just- I just had to try." Edie's tone sounded defeated and for a moment Lorenzo was scared that his mother wouldn't let her in. But he heard small footstep so he turned around from his plate, delighted.  
"Edie!" he greeted her.  
"Hey!" she replied softly before opening her arms for a hug that he took with joy, seeing his mother closing the door with a smile.  
"Come, we have pie!" he invited her.  
"Oh wow okay" she answered, joining him at the table.

She sat on the chair in front of him, next to the one which seemed to be Amanda's.  
Lorenzo asked her if she wanted a slice and she accepted happily.  
Amanda arrived at the table, she served Edie, a small second for Lorenzo and also took one for herself. They ate while sharing small talk  
Right after, it was bedtime for Lorenzo who was disappointed to have to leave Edie so soon after she arrived but she promised him to come back.  
As he left to brush is teeth, Edie helped Amanda to clean the table before Edie had to leave.  
Amanda took her to the door and Edie turned around.  
"I should've chosen you. I want you. You make me feel like home. I'm going to end things with Tim tonight. You're the only one that I want. With Lorenzo too of course."  
Both shared a smile and a hug. As they parted, Amanda kissed her.  
"You better make it up to me a bit more tomorrow. Good night counselor!" Amanda said jokingly.  
"Good night Amanda" Edie replied with a smile that she quickly lost as she turned away. She knew the night was going to be long.


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Day 2 of this challenge,
> 
> Thanks Chandra for the beta reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Edie woke up one morning in Amanda's bed, she felt the bed cold. She wondered where her girlfriend was, so she decided to go look for her, wrapped in the blanket like a human burrito.

Amanda was drinking a mug of coffee, looking out the window when she heard Edie's footsteps.

"Hey," she said as she turned around to look at Edie and smiled when she saw how Edie was facing the cold.

"Hey! What are you doing up so early?" Edie asked as she got closer "Oh, it snowed!"

"Yeah, it snowed. That's why everything is so calm. There's too much snow so no cars are coming over here. I really love how peaceful it is. Wanna grab some coffee and join me?" she asked.

"Of course," Edie replied with a smile and left to the kitchen.

She came back with a mug and a smaller blanket. She sat by the window, facing Amanda and put the blanket over their legs.

"Lorenzo will be thrilled to see how much snow there is," Amanda commented with a smile in her voice.

"Maybe we could take him for a walk in Central Park and do snow angels?" Edie suggested.

"I think he'd love that. Thank you, Edie." Amanda placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"For what?" Edie wondered.

"Caring about him," Amanda explained.

"Of course, he's a great kid. You raised him well."

They smiled at each other.

"I love you, Edie."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> And if you wanna contact me, best option's twitter @ JustFansHP


	3. 5 senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's n3!
> 
> Enjoy

Sound & View

Every year, it was the same. Amanda felt like Christmas was coming right after the first snow. New York was never that calm but every time it snowed that much her street became almost silent. Almost because, of course, some kids would come play in the afternoon and she could still hear some proof that the city was still living from afar.

She loved seeing the streets covered in the white powder.

She remembers when Lorenzo was just a toddler and she took him to play in the snow. He looked so happy. Even when he fell face first in the snow, they laughed about it together, his cheeks and nose reddened by the cold.

Smell

Since her divorce, Amanda baked a lot. But what she loved most was apple pies. The smell of the cinnamon reminded her of Christmas and of her childhood when her mother made us her family recipe. She remembered playing in her room and smelling the pie in the oven, making her join her mother in the kitchen to be the first to taste a slice of the still-warm pie.

Nowadays, Lorenzo did the same. Once she took the pie out of the oven, the smell filled the room and her son arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh, it smells so good, Mom! Can I have a slice?" he asked.

"Let it cool down a bit and of course you'll get the first one!"

The smile on his face was worth baking all the pie in the world.

Taste

For Amanda, after going on a walk in the snow, there was nothing better than a cup of hot chocolate with some marshmallows floating on top.

However, this time, after the walk in Central Park with Edie, she ended up at her girlfriend's place.

"What do you mean you don't have marshmallows?" Amanda was surprised.

"I put whipped cream on my hot chocolate!" Edie responded.

She made a cup for Amanda, who was a bit skeptical, but when she brought the warm liquid to her lips, she didn't expect it to taste that good.

Touch

When Christmas Eve arrived, Amanda spent most of the day with her son.

Edie was supposed to pick them up to go spend Christmas at Julia's. When she heard a knock on her door, she happily opened.

Edie was wearing a beautiful black dress with some glitter, looking very festive.

She let her in for a bit as she wasn't fully ready, needing a few minutes to put her shoes on.

Lorenzo joined them and hugged Edie. He had thought all day of a plan, and it was working.

Right as Edie and his mom stood next to each other, they arrived right under the mistletoe he had placed.

"Mom! Look up."

Amanda followed her son's instructions and smiled as her eyes went back on Edie.

"Well, I guess your son wants us to kiss," Edie understood.

"We can't disappoint him," Amanda replied.

"No, we can't!" Edie finished and kissed Amanda.

Edie's lips where the softest. Amanda loved when Edie cupped her face with her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. She always had the most gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, kudos & comments are really appreciated.
> 
> Find me @ JustFansHP on twitter


	4. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading me!  
> Here's the new OS!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Edie and Amanda were having a lunch date at work. Edie came by Amanda's office with some take out that she knew her girlfriend loved. They chatted about everything as they ate until one specific topic arrived.

"You're alone for christmas? But nobody should be alone at christmas!" Edie indicated

"Yeah well Lorenzo's with my ex wife. He'll be with me next year." Amanda explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to spend christmas alone! Julia's hosting a dinner and a brunch, you're coming as my plus one!" Edie responded.

Amanda smiled, she loved how caring Edie was. And if it meant spending more time with her girlfriend, of course she would do it.

"Okay I'll come. Are you sure it won't bother Julia?" Amanda still felt weird since the whole 'I put your dad in jail and date your half sister who cheated on her husband, your ex boyfriend stuff'

"Of course she'll be fine. She has Donovan, Roxy has Isaac, you'll be with me! I'm allowed to bring a plus one too. And she actually likes you even if she's not showing it yet" Edie reassured her.

Amanda touched Edie's hand on the table, feeling better. This gesture brought back a flashback from their first lunch together when Amanda had asked Edie if they were on the same team.  
So much had happened since then. Edie had gotten a divorce. Her father was in jail. Amanda was spending so much time at Edie's that she even had a toothbrush there.  
Now, christmas was coming and they were going to spend it together like a family.  
That's when it hit her. Maybe Edie could give Amanda a key to her appartment so she could get there whenever she felt like it and maybe they'll end up living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments
> 
> See you tomorrow


	5. Ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. Means a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mooooooom!" Lorenzo screamed from his closed-door bedroom. Amanda rushed to him.

"What's going on Enzo?"

"Can we go ice skating this afternoon?" the child asked

"Yeah of course. But please next time come see me instead of screaming. I got scared something had happen." Amanda explained.

"Sorry mom. Can we invite Edie too? I'd love to show her how good I am getting!" He suggested.

"I'll give her a call." Amanda simply answered.

Edie had accepted to join them with one condition, Amanda had to help her on the ice because she only skated once as a kid and was very scared of what could happen.

When they arrived, Lorenzo was really excited to show Edie all he could do and the councelor was happy to watch.  
But at some point, she had to go on the ice too. Amanda helped her and Lorenzo went to help too.

"Are you ok Edie?" Lorenzo was a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just not really comfortable on skates. But I'll take it slow and we should be fine" she replied.

Lorenzo and Amanda looked at each other from each side of Edie and decided to help her skate by holding her hands and giving her tips.

Edie struggled but got the hang of it and she even tried skating a bit on her own. It went fine but she prefered to be skating holding Amanda's hand as they watched Lorenzo skate fast and do some tricks. It was a lovely day and Amanda felt like she could get used to have both Edie and Lorenzo with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Twitter @ JustFansHP


	6. Long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading me.
> 
> We're halfway through this challenge.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Amanda had an exhausting day. Christmas was coming but she still had a lot to do at work so when she finished, she gave Edie a call telling her she was too tired to go to her place. To what Edie responded that she would come to Amanda's and make her dinner, that she deserved to relax and have someone taking care of her.

Amanda didn't have the heart to refuse but she hoped Edie didn't plan to make her stay awake past eleven because Amanda really needed sleep.  
When she arrived at her place, she found out that Edie had been faster and had let herself in with the spare key she had given her.

"Hey babe! I got the bath ready for you. Why don't you go there and relax while I prepare us something for dinner?" Edie suggested.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life but whatever it is, I'll be forever grateful"

Amanda replied before giving a quick kiss to her girlfriend and left to the bathroom.  
She took about half an hour in the bath, feeling completely relaxed. So much that she almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for her stomach who let her know she had to get out of the warm water.

She didn't bother dressing up, she just threw her robe on her pyjamas and went to the kitchen. She didn't make any noise so it didn't surprise her that Edie didn't hear her coming. What she didn't expect, however, was   
her girlfriend focused on her cooking and... Singing?  
Oh Edie could carry a tune! Her voice was so beautiful. Amanda recognized Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas and as Edie started the chorus, Amanda interupted her by singing with her. Edie turned around and smile before ending the song.

"Hey! Hungry?" She asked Amanda

"Very! Didn't know you sang" Amanda constated

"I don't often sing, only when I'm happy and relaxed." Edie explained.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do ot there then" Amanda announced before going for a kiss, which was quickly interrupted by Amanda's growling stomach.

"Let's get you so food and then we'll cuddle" Edie suggested.

Amanda simply nodded. She hadn't felt this happy in a while and she couldn't wait to spend more time with Edie. Maybe Edie was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I hope this first half pleased you.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	7. Christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Second half is starting!  
> Thank you for reading me up until now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Amanda loved giving gifts. She was really good at it, always getting the biggest smiles and warmest hugs. However, this time, it was a bit more complicated. Indeed, she was trying to find the best gift for Edie because it was going to be their first Christmas together and she had no clue what to get her.  
She knew she wanted something meaningful but what could work?  
She had thought of some clothes or maybe a piece of art but nothing she found really worked like she wanted.  
She pushed the door to a tiny pawnshop she had been going multiple times to since her divorce.

"Amanda! Hello dear!" The owner greeted her as he saw her.

"Hi Richard! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. What about you? You seem... nervous?" He was always caring.

"Yes, actually I am. I have a new girlfriend and hm... I want to give her something special for christmas." Amanda explained.

"Oh I'm happy you found someone! What's her name?"

"Edie" Saying her name made Amanda smile.

"I love seeing that smile on you! Well, you've come to the right place. I'm sure you'll find something. Look around and ask me whatever you feel like, ok?" the owner was genuinely happy for her.

The shop wasn't big so it didn't took Amanda too long to look at everything and it's when she started to lose hope that she found it.  
A simple pendant of a tiny golden heart made of what could be interpreted as molecules.  
Richard approched Amanda as she was holding in pendant and looking at it but not moving.

"You found something?" He asked her.

"I think so. Can you tell me a bit more about this pendant?" She questionned, getting out of her bubble.

"Ah! Nice piece! It used to belong to a biologist, it had been given to him by his wife. She made the heart of molecules because she loved and care for him like the molecules of your body care about you. Their youngest son had to sell it after their death because he needed money and he was sure that only someone who loved someone else very much could be wanting to buy it" Richard told her.

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

\-----

Later, at christmas, Edie opened the tiny box Amanda had given her.  
She found the small pendant and saw that it was made out of molecules.

"I might have rearranged your molecules but I care about you as much as your molecules care too. I love you Edie." Amanda confessed.

"It's perfect. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I wanted to thank everybody who leaves kudos and comments (here or on twitter) your support means a lot!


	8. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be noted: _dialogues between underscore are texts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm sick with a cold but I'm still here to post my tiny OS
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long day at work, focused on paperworks, Edie looked at her window and saw... Snow. Well, the traffic's going to be terrible and the public transportation will be full. She had to find a better way to end her day or else she will probably be stressed and sleep terribly and the circle of hell would start.  
She took her phone and texted Amanda.

E:_Hey babe! Do you wanna build a snowman?_

A:_Go away Anna!_

E: _What? It's Edie! Who's Anna?_

A: _I know, you dummy! It's a Frozen reference!_

E: _Frozen?_

A:_The disney movie! Oh yeah right you don't have kids who 6 years ago was singing the whole movie 24/7! I'm taking you see the 2nd one with Lorenzo and I next week!_

E: _Hm okay... What about the snowman tho? Wanna build one?_

A: _Sure! My place or yours?_

E: _Yours' closer to my office!_

Their conversation ended there.  
The quickly got reunited and shared a kiss before building a big snowman.  
Amanda went down with some old clothes which didn't fit Lorenzo anymore to dress the snowman, before they started building.  
Once they were done, one thing was still missing.

"You should've told me you didn't have any carrots! I would've bought one on the way! What are we gonna use for his nose?" Edie asked

"I don't know. A dildo?" Amanda suggested jokingly.

"You..." Edie didn't finish her sentence and threw a snowball at Amanda's face.

"Oh it's on!" Amanda announced and they started fighting like kids.

Later, Lorenzo was brought by his other mother to stay with Amanda for the weekend.

"Mom, your snowman doesn't have a nose!" He noticed.

"Not my fault kid, Edie didn't like my idea for a carrot replacement!" She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> See you tomorrow


	9. Hockey Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome back!
> 
> I can't believe people are still reading me.
> 
> N9 now,
> 
> Enjoy!

Edie was invited by Amanda to see a hockey game because Lorenzo was playing. She didn't know the kid had it in him to play such a dangerous sport but she should know better to juge a book by its cover.  
She joined Amanda inside the building and they got in together to have amazing sits.

"How long Lorenzo has been playing hockey?" Edie asked.

"He started as soon as he could stand on ice. Margaret loved hockey so she introduced him to it and he started loving it too. He's the fast one of the team." Amanda told her.

The game started and Edie saw that Lorenzo was indeed very fast. The first goal happened thanks to him and he scored the three followings. Both women were cheering him loudly!! The game was intense.

Amanda explained that this game was the last one to qualify for some important competition.  
Edie didn't really understand the rules or even some words Amanda told her but she loved seeing such pride in her eyes.  
However, right after the break, some players of the opposite team seemed really angry about Lorenzo's team being on the lead, they decided on tooking it on Lorenzo for scoring so much.  
Lorenzo was pushed on the ice and received "accidental" kicks from other players.

The referee blew his whistle and gave two minutes penatly to 2 players as Lorenzo was escorted out by his coach and one of his team member.  
Amanda had rushed to him quickly followed by Edie.

"Oh my god baby! Are you okay?" She asked, arriving close to him.

Edie was also worried and she hated seeing the pain in Amanda's eyes.

"It hurts but I will be okay. Just need a break before going back." He admitted.

"Are you sure you want to go back, Lorenzo?" Edie asked, seeing the concern over Amanda's face.

"Yeah the outfit protected me. It's not my first injury. I'm sure I can try to score one last time before the end." He explained.

Amanda didn't say anything. She knew her son was tough but didn't like to see him in pain. However, he seemed ok so the concern on her face started to fade.

"You can go back to your sits, you're missing a lot of the game!" Lorenzo added.

Amanda gave him a quick kiss on the head before he put his helmet back on and went back to the bench, ready to play again.

As expected, Lorenzo scored one last time a'd helped score multiple times. His team won and he was sacred MVP.  
Pride took back its place on Amanda's face and now on Edie too.

When they joined him once he was out all changed, Edie high fived him and Amanda told them they could get donuts.  
Edie really loved this simple day with her new family and couldn't wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos, comments and support.  
> Hope you liked this one.
> 
> The end is coming soon, but fear not, I have more up my sleeve ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	10. Christmas movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm really happy for all the kind words I'm receiving and kudos.
> 
> Here's the 10th!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Edie was at Amanda's on a pretty cold evening when her girlfriend made her watch her now favorite christmas movie.  
It all started with a casual conversation about what movie they wanted to watch after dinner.

"I mean, I haven't done my annual rewatch of Carol yet" Amanda confessed.

"Carol? What's that?" Edie was confused.

"Oh! I sometimes forget that you're a baby gay! After all, you learned a lot very fast. BUT! Let's not lose focus and let me introduce you to CAROL!" Amanda smiled, holding the DVD box in front of her.

"Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara? How have I missed this?" Edie wondered, looking at the box while Amanda put the movie on.

They sat on the couch, under a big blanket as the movie started. They were cuddling, Amanda's back in front of Edie.  
Both of them were mostly silence, commenting from time to time.  
But when the Waterloo sign appeared on screen, Amanda told her girlfriend that she was going to love what was going to happen. She was right, Edie squeezed her arm.

"Damn that scene was so hot!" Edie admitted.

"I know right? It's very popular, especially since it's not vulgar." Amanda explained

However, the following scene made Edie tear up. She held Amanda tightly and didn't let go until the end credits.

"That was such a great story! Thanks for showing me Amanda!"

"My pleasure! Now let me just read you the quote from the ending of the book that couldn't be in the movie but touched me."

Amanda turned to face Edie and pulled up her phone were she had an ebook version of the Price of Salt and read out loud: "Carol raised her hand slowly and brushed her hair back, once on either side, and Therese smiled because the gesture was Carol, and it was Carol she loved and would always love. Oh, in a different way now because she was a different person, and it was like meeting Carol all over again, but it was still Carol and no one else. It would be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell."

"Wow such powerful words. I hope our love will be as strong as theirs." Edie said, looking in Amanda's eyes.

"I hope so too. I love you Edie!"

"I love you too. Thank you for showing me this movie. You'll have to let me borrow that ebook too now!"

"Whenever you want babe." She smiled and they turned the TV off before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Reminder that my twitter is @ JustFansHP and my DMs are open if you want to send me reviews there.
> 
> See you tomorrow


	11. Christmas Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's the penultimate OS of this challenge
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me,
> 
> Enjoy!

Amanda knocked on Julia's door to join the Bechley Christmas family dinner she was invited to with Lorenzo.  
She had texted Edie to tell her she was arriving so it didn't surprise her to see her girlfriend opening the door.

"Hi babe! Hi Enzo! Come on in!" She greeted them

"Hi b- what the hell are you wearing?" Amanda cut herself in her greetings.

"Ugly Christmas sweater. It's a tradition from when Julia and I were kids. So, we are all wearing one today. But fear not my beloved, I chose yours and Lorenzo's because I knew you didn't have one. Follow me!"

Amanda and Lorenzo followed Edie to the living room where they were greeted by Julia, Donovan, Roxy and Isaac, all wearing ugly christmas sweaters.

"Enzo, this one is for you!" Edie explained, giving him a bright green sweater with a big brown owl on it.

"You got me an owl one! Thanks Edie!" He hugged her before removing his sweater to put the new one on.

"And this one is for you, love" Edie gave Amanda a dark blue sweater with an angel on it.

"It's so ugly yet I love it. Thanks Edie"

They shared a quick kiss before Amanda put her sweater on which was celebrated by all.

"Merry Christmas everybody! Let's get to eat!" Julia called them to the table.

She was joined by happy smiling people.  
Amanda thought that she was really happy to be a part of this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> See you tomorrow


	12. Powercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for it! The OS with some explicit content ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Last but not least, here's the 12th OS.  
> Thank you for sticking with me during this journey.
> 
> This one goes for everybody who loves reading a little smut ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

To redeem herself from not going to the woods for a weekend with Amanda, Edie decided to bring her for a weekend skiing.  
It was supposed to be a romantic getaway, however it didn't turned out as planned. They spent the first day perfectly but by the end of the afternoon, a huge blizzard happened and created a powercut.  
This powercut meant no lights but also no heater.

"Oh shit, the whole village is out of power! What are we going to do?" Amanda noticed, looking at the window as soon as all their lights turned off.

"Well, there is some wood, we could lit the fireplace to stay warm for the night and instead of leaving tomorrow evening, we'll go home first thing in the morning" Edie suggested

Amanda agreed and went to get some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate from her suitcase as Edie got the fire ready.

"Not the best dinner, but that's all we can do!" Amanda showed Edie the smores ingredients, joining her to sit in front of the fireplace, on the fluffy carpet.

They started roasting the marshmallows and fed each other.

"Oh you have some chocolate here. Wait, no let me" Edie said, pointing at Amanda's cheek before getting her face close to Amanda's to lick the chocolate off of her.

"Damn that was hot Edie!" Amanda confessed, her voice deepen with arousal.

"Oh yeah?" Edie asked rethorically before putting some more chocolate on Amanda's cheek, this time, closer to her lips.  
She repeated her actions. 

This time, Amanda didn't let her get away, she grabbed the collar of Edie's shirt to bring her back to her and kissed her.  
The kiss quickly became passionate and Amanda pushed Edie to lie on the carpet but Edie's elbow ended on half melted chocolate.

They laughed and Amanda just used it as an excuse to lick it.  
Edie's eyes turned darker, if that could even be possible.  
They kissed again, tasting like chocolate.  
Amanda was now totally on top of Edie. Her hands removing Edie's clothes way too fast for Edie to understand what was happening. Or maybe she was too distracted by Amanda's mouth kissing and biting her neck just the way Amanda knew would make Edie all wet and ready for her.  
Amanda's clothes had also disappeared without Edie noticing.  
Amanda's mouth was now trailing Edie's body.  
She played with Edie's nipples before going lower, leaving a lot of wet kissed.

She used her hands on each side of Edie's waist to keep her from moving as she went down on her.  
Her tongue seemed to make wonders as Edie was getting louder and louder.  
Amanda was starting to know Edie's body and her reactions were to expect. However, Edie was so turned on by the situation that her reactions were stronger than usual and she came really hard on Amanda's face, soaking her from her nose to her chin.

"Damn that was hot Edie!" She used her earlier sentence which made Edie giggle as she struggled from catching her breath.

Amanda cleaned her face on her arm and went to kiss Edie.

"You get 5 and then you do me or I'm going to get cold, the fire's almost out"

They laughed. Maybe this weekend wasn't completly crushed by that storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Big thank you again to everybody who sent me kudos & comments and DMs on my twitter. Means the world to me!
> 
> I'll come back sooner than you think with some for little OS. I don't know if I keep them in a collection of OS or just post them separately, I'll see.  
> Until then, I'll be over on twitter @ JustFansHP  
> Come say hi!
> 
> You're now at the beginning of the end of 2019 so I have one thing left to say: Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me! Hope you like it :)
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next OS.  
> Until then, you can find me on twitter @ JustFansHP


End file.
